First Love Never Dies
by LostAngel2
Summary: Gwen and Severus were once in love. But one fight broke them up. Now twenty-five years later they are both teaching at Hogwarts. Now by some miricle Harry and Draco are trying to play matchmakers. Will the be good at it? SSOC
1. Prologue

A/N: I must say I am so proud I finally have gotten a chance to type up my first chapter. If anyone is reading my other story, I have the next two chapters waiting to be corrected. Just a note this story will also have a lot of Romance but I couldn't put it in.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did....well I would be really rich and I would have Draco and Snape all for my own.  
  
Dedication: This Chapter is dedicated to the wonderful Bookie for annoying me to post this chapter and correcting my many errors. Also for letting me talk about this nonstop. For that, this chapter is for you.  
  
First Love Never Dies-Prologue  
  
"But I love you Severus. I love you more then I have ever loved anything before. Please my love, you have got to believe me; I love you," Gwendolyn Brooks cried. Tears rolled down her face like streams of stars down her moon lit face. Her two deep blue eyes glistened like sapphires under the shield of tears. Her soft auburn hair danced wildly in the April wind. I thought she looked so beautiful standing under the moon. She looked like a fallen angel. If I had not been caught up in my rage I would have leaned in and kissed her cherry lips that were covered with a layer of cotton candy lip balm.  
  
"I do not have to believe or listen to one word out of your filthy mudblood mouth. You are nothing but a dirty slut. You make men fall in love with you and then you stab them in the back with the largest knife you can find. You make me sick. Of all the men here at Hogwarts you turn to him. That is what makes me so mad. Of all the people you know I hate, you pick him." I yelled not bothering to wipe my dark hair out of my eyes. The rain started to fall adding to the painful tome of the night.  
  
Tonight Gwen had broken our date to study for our History Of Magic exam tomorrow in the library. I went to see if she would like to take a study break, or as Hogwarts students called them "make out sessions", when I saw Sirius sitting next to her and getting closer, more then likely about to kiss her. I had some how broken out of my trance and ran to her and managed to tell her we were through. Somehow we ended up out here on the edge of the forbidden forest. Her face is covered in silver tears, and I feel like glass about ready to break into a million pieces at the slightest push.  
  
"You don't mean that! You know he is just my friend. My best friend's boyfriend's best friend. He is just a friend to me. I have never loved anybody but you. You are my reason for waking up each morning. You are my smile, my laugh, my one true love. I love you Severus Snape and I do not care who knows it. You are the person I dream about, who I cannot be with out. Please my love, you told me you loved me. Please just tell me you love me still!" Gwen cried as the thunder roared behind her.  
  
"I could never love a slut," I chocked out. I knew by my voice I was trying to convince myself more then Gwen. I turned and headed back to the castle leaving Gwen in the rain crying all alone not believing this was happening to us, we were so in love. "Do not look back," I told myself, "Never look back."  
  
I would never speak to Gwen again for twenty-five long years. After Hogwarts she got into a fight with a Servant of the Dark Lord, or so I heard. Though the wizard died, she ended up in a coma. It took all my will to keep from rushing to her side and stay there until she wakes, and I see her dazzling blue eyes staring back into mine as if telling me everything would be fine. Part of me still loved her through the years we were apart. The other part, the part I sided with, hates her with a passion. Yet, even though, I would have thought when I left Hogwarts I would rid her of my life, some how, twenty-five years later she would come back into my life with a bang!  
  
A/N Please RR!!!! Reviews are my candy and motivation, please review. Flames will be used to entertain me. 


	2. Awaking

A/N: Sorry to not put this up as soon as I wanted to. I wanted to put I Wanted to Fly's newest chapter up before this but my friend who was correcting it won't give it back. I think she won't give it back until she get's to read the completed story of this.

Bookie walks out with her hands crossed across her chest

Bookie: I resent that!!! I would never do that. Okay maybe I would but you can't prove a thing!

LostAngel2: Oh be quite Bookie and read the disclaimer

Bookie: I don't wanna

LostAngel2: No new chapter

Bookie: Fine LostAngel2 does not own any Harry Potter of any of the Characters she just likes to mess with them. Though she happends to be a big loser

LostAngel2: This chapter is dedicated to Bookie for her b-day...even if she is an annoying, shrimp,  
  
**_First Love Never Dies _**

**_Chapter 1 Awaking_**

* * *

I sat propped up by almost a dozen white pillows in my hospital bed looking around at the plain white walls that made me feel like I was in a mental ward. Though it was possible I was crazy because I still had not gotten over the fact that I just woke up from a fifteen year coma. After all, not many people get knocked out and wake up fifteen years in the future. I guess I was always the type of person that believes life and everything in it would stop with out me around to be part of it. I should have known better. Just because I was not there was no reason for life to stop.  
  
So much had changed while I was in my coma. My best friend and her husband brought the end to the evil that was rising up before I was put in a coma, though their family was killed (save their son). My other friend was put in jail for murder of my friends that died, his two best friends, Lilly and James Potter and another one of my friends, Peter. All this has happened, and now, I found out that the same evil that was rising up before (the one that my friends destroyed) is coming back. So much live has passed me by. I can hardly believe it is real.  
  
I am so glad that the medwitch was able to rebuild my muscles so I would not have endure physical therapy, as I would have if I were in the muggle world). I feel so alone right now. I wish I knew somebody was out there waiting for me, but I doubt there is. Everyone had moved on, forgetting all about little old Gwendolyn Rivers. I wish I had someone here to talk to. I would even be happy to see Lucius Malfoy or Bridget Strong.  
  
"Gwen?" a small timid voice asked from the door. I knew right away who was there. I turned to conform my suspicions by seeing Remus Lupin standing in the doorway, grinning ear to ear. He looked just like I remembered him, a boyish beauty. His hair hanging over his hope filled eyes. Before I knew what was going on Remus had his strong arms wrapped around me holding me tightly and I was in tears. I hated to cry but I was so overwhelmed by seeing a friendly face that there was nothing left to do but cry. I had no job, no home, and very little money. Plus I lost so many of my friends.  
  
"Remus," I whisper. "How could Sirius kill Lil's? How could Sirius kill James, after all, he was the one person who cared about him more then anyone? Why would Sirius kill Peter? Sure he was annoying, but still!"  
  
Remus let go of me and first looked confused but then smiled, a smile that chilled my blood as he said, "Peter's not dead, and he is now a death eater. He framed Sirius and faked his death to avoid suspension. You should have known he could never, and I repeat, never kill James. Sirius, though, is now dead. He gave his life to help out Harry. He was killed by Bellatrix."  
  
"Really?" I questioned softly. I wanted to believe him but I was so confused. I did not like to hear one thing and be told another. It confused me too much.  
  
"I would never lie to you Gwen, you should know that by now," Remus said softy. I snorted trying to hold back my laughter, which I failed miserably at. I could not help but giggle uncontrollably at that line. He turned to me and asked, "When have I ever lied to you?"  
  
"What about every single full moon up till our sixth year?" I asked with an impish grin.  
  
"Okay, but those do not count. It is not everyday you come out and say you are a werewolf." Remus said. "Other then that there is nothing."  
  
"Okay then what about the time you tricked me into going into Professor McGonagall's classroom. You told me you were going to help me with the homework we had that night. Incase you do not remember, when I walked in I got covered in orange slime that smelled like James and Sirius's socks. Do you remember that time or do you need more? I could go into more; I got all the time in the world." I reminded him. "Or how about the time you gave me that candy, saying it was a new gummy, that turned my tongue purple and furry?"  
  
"Those were the good old days." Remus said with was laugh, "Oh come now, I may have lied more then Lily, but do try to compare my lying habits to Sirius and James."  
  
"Okay, but that means it takes James and Sirius to make you look good. Now, that is definitely not a good thing." I laughed along with him. I was glad that I still had Remus to laugh with, one true friend, and it was a plus that I was alive. We laughed for around five minutes at the good old days, when everybody was still alive, until the medwitch walked in.  
  
"I am sorry to interrupt but you just received an owl." A medwitch said from the door. Remus and I looked at each other, our laughter dying down slowly. The nurse walked briskly over, handed me a letter, and appertained out of the room leavening Remus and I alone once more. I think she thought it weird that two adults were laughing so madly like little kids when someone says but.  
  
"Who sent you the letter? Open it and find out." Remus encouraged.  
  
I opened the letter terrified of what it would say. I noticed right away that the letter had the Hogwarts seal. I instantly thought the worst, that was until I read:  
  
Dear Miss Gwendolyn Brooks,  
  
I am glad to have you once again apart of our world. I would also like this opportunity to inform you that we are looking to fill our Defense Against The Dark Art's position for the upcoming year. I would like to know if you would be interested in the position. I will await an owl with your reply.  
  
-Headmaster Albus Dumbledore  
  
"He wants me to be a professor at Hogwarts," I said quietly. Then I yelled "Awesome! I get to be a professor! The students will have to do as I say because I will be the professor! Remus, hand me some parchment! I am going to be a teacher at Hogwarts!"

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter...I know you did Bookie..I promise there will be no romance with Moonie. Please RR and flames with be used to warm a fire for Sirius and James. 


End file.
